


Smashed

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cliffhangers, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Destruction, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grinding, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Hugs, Humiliation, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Michael is a Tease, Minor Character Death, Name-Calling, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rutting, Scratching, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Smut, Squirting, Suicidal Thoughts, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Witch!Reader, kind of, rugburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Y/N is one of Cordelia’s witches, unbeknownst to her due to the memory spell placed on her before the apocalypse and serving as one of the greys in Outpost 3. When Langdon arrives, there is something that just rubs her the wrong way about him, but to him, Y/N is intriguing, and radiates power, something he can’t seem to understand. All he knows is that he wants her in his bed, and for her to never leave.Heavily inspired by the ending of the Buffy episode, "Smashed."





	1. Intro

From the moment he stepped into the dining room at Outpost 3, sauntering in like a God, something wasn’t right.

The whole idea of the “Sanctuary” just didn’t sit right with her. Where did this guy even come from? And who the hell was he to take control of this place?

As Langdon continued explaining how the interview process worked, you hesitantly raised a hand.

Langdon stopped speaking immediately, raising an eyebrow at your boldness. “Yes?”

“Um, sorry to interrupt Mr. Langdon, but how exactly do we know we can trust you?”

Venable gasped at your audacity, and you saw Gallant whisper something to Coco.

Langdon however, merely smirked. “No, it’s a good question. You all would be wiser to be like your fellow grey over here. After all, your survival rests in my hands, concern and inquisitiveness is reasonable.”

You noticed Langdon never answered your question.

It was a couple of days later (you were never sure, time moved so differently in the Outpost) that you interacted with Langdon again.

It was after dinner, and the dining room was barren, everyone having gone off to bed already. You were wiping down the table, and putting out the candles, when the hair at the back of your neck stood up.

You stiffened, frozen in place, as heavyset footsteps grew closer from behind you.

“Miss Y/N. How lovely to see you again.”

You gulped nervously as your heart raced at his proximity to you, only growing closer by the minute. “You as well, Mr. Langdon.”

He chuckled, circling around you. “Somehow, I don’t believe that coming from you.”

You felt yourself close your eyes as he moved so close, enough to whisper in your ear. Goosebumps prickled your skin, and you closed your hands into fists.

“You know, everyone here has been falling to their knees at the sight of me, desperate to ensure their survival. Everyone but you. Why is that?”

You breathed heavily as you opened your eyes, turning your head to see his face inches from your own. “I don’t believe you when you say you want to save us. I think you’re full of shit.”

He huffed out a laugh, surprised, once again, at your boldness. What a fascinating creature you were. He could’ve easily snapped your neck at your rudeness, but he wasn’t irritated, quite the opposite, in fact.

“Interesting.”

He leaned in close, so close that you were sure that he was going to kiss you. You closed your eyes once more, secretly eager to feel his lips on yours, although you’d never admit it.

He stopped, centimeters away from your lips. Your eyes opened; a tiny bit disappointed.

“Well, rest assured, Y/N. You will be mine soon, just like the others. No one can resist me for long.”

Your eyes flickered down to his lips, and you leaned in.

He sucked in a breath, clearly surprised.

This time, you were the one who stopped inches from his face.

His eyes snapped open in annoyance, and you smirked. ‘How does that feel?’, you thought in victory.

“I will NEVER be yours.”

Turning on your heel, you began the trek to your room, as Langdon stood motionless in the middle of the room, shocked.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael invites you to his room for your interview. The questions get a little… heated.

It was later that night, and you tossed and turned in your bed, unable to stop thinking of your earlier interaction with Langdon.

You admit, things had been boring as hell before he had arrived at the Outpost. Everyday was the exact same, waking up early, tending to the needs of the purples, and cleaning up after everyone. The days all tended to blend together, and you weren’t living. Not really. It was like living in a dream almost, the life you had before haunting you.

You were attending your law studies class when everyone started screaming outside. After that was a blur, you remembered the sky went red, and there was lots of smoke.

If it wasn’t for your friend, Mallory, you’d probably be dead. Well, technically Coco, because it was her plane that you boarded, but in the end it didn’t matter. Somehow you made it out alive, and now you were stuck in this shithole. You almost wished you had died, if not to live in this personal hell of boredom and simplicity.

But then he showed up. And suddenly the days started to have meaning again. 

You’d never ever, in a million years admit it, but you woke up everyday excited to see him, excited to see what he’d say, what he’d wear, who he’d decide to interview that day. It was like watching your favorite show, except better.

You shifted uncomfortable in your stiff bed, as your thin, cotton panties began to grow wet thinking of the seductive man.

You imagined tugging and yanking on his long golden hair as he ate you out. Begrugingly, your fingers crept under your nightgown and panties, sighing as you stroked your clit.

It had been so long since you had masturbated. What was the point, when no one in the Outpost interested you? In return, your sex drive went dead, and you supposed this was a good thing with the strict abstinence rule the Outpost inflicted on its residents.

Spreading your legs wide, your fingers rubbed harder and faster on that one spot you knew would make you fall apart. God, you would kill for a vibrator. But fingers would have to do.

Dipping into your wetness, you gasped loudly as you returned your fingers to your clit, the slickness warm and making you go even faster as your skin slid against each other.

You felt a little ashamed at the object of your desire, especially because it was only hours prior that you told Langdon off. You supposed this made you a little weak-willed, but at the end of the day, only you knew. That made you feel better, you admitted to yourself. If anyone were to ever find out, you think you’d die. ESPECIALLY Langdon.

Your legs hurt from spreading them so wide under your covers, but you were so focused on the intense pleasure, you didn’t even care. Your climax was already rapidly approaching from it being so long, and you gasped as you began rubbing yourself at lightning speed.

In your fantasies Langdon was now making you suck him off, petting your head and telling you what a good girl you were. You came hard at that image, and collapsed against your pillow, as your cheeks flushed in humiliation.

God, you were fucking pathetic.

Serving everyone their cube plates, your head shot up as you heard the telltale sound of Venable’s cane against the floor.

Clearing her throat, you wiped down your dress, making sure you looked proper in front of the red-haired woman.

“Mr. Langdon wishes to see you in his room.”

You felt confused, “Why?”

Venable pursed her lips in annoyance, “It’s time for your interview.”

You nodded, slightly shocked as you made your way to Langdon’s room. Langdon had said before that everyone got a shot at salvation, including the greys, but you hadn’t expected him to actually come through on his promises. Maybe you hadn’t given the man a fair shot.

You breathed a sigh as you finally reached Langdon’s room. Your heart pounded through your chest in anticipation as you reached a hand up to rap against the door.

Hesitation coursed through your veins, and you chastised yourself to get it over with as your knuckles met the wood.

A moment or so passed before the door opened, Langdon looking gorgeous as ever.

He was wearing all black, and tall riding boots. You shivered slightly, nothing to yourself how fucking good he looked.

“Miss Y/N, thank you for joining me. Please, have a seat.”

You sat in the fancy wooden chair across from what you assumed was Langdon’s work desk. He took his seat across from you, and you nervously wiped your sweaty palms on your dress.

“Remember, if you lie, I’ll know.”

Smirking at you like a predator would its prey, Langdon began the interview. Most of it was simple enough. What did you do before the apocalypse? How had you managed to make it to Outpost 3? Had you ever committed any crimes?

But then Langdon shocked you with his next words.

“Tell me, Y/N, do you masturbate?”

You froze immediately, thinking to yourself someone must’ve heard you last night, and told Langdon. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I- “You debated to yourself on whether or not to lie. Maybe you could get away with it?

Buying yourself some time, you narrowed your eyes at him, and crossed your arms. “Why the hell do you need to know?”

Langdon smirked annoyingly, and casually stroked his face in thought, rings gleaming in the candlelight. “It’s a simple question, my dear. Part of the interview is in regard to your health, and that includes your sexual health. So, I’ll ask again: Do you touch yourself?”

You flushed intensely, hating him. You decided to lie, figuring you were pretty good at it. He wouldn’t know.

“No. There’s no one here I find attractive anyways.”

Langdon smile dropped off his face, and he tilted his head at you.

“You’re lying to me. Don’t you remember what I told you, Y/N? I always know. Now tell me the truth.”

Your eyes started to sting as tears prickled your eyes in embarrassment. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Someone must’ve told on you. God, this was a fucking nightmare.

Yet, at the same time you felt yourself growing wet at his insistence, hating yourself for it at the same time.

“Y-yes. I do.”

“Do what?” Langdon asked, eyes twinkling in amusement as that smirk appeared on his face once more.

This man was a fucking sadist.

He was actually going to make you say it.

You gritted your teeth tightly and resisted the urge to punch that stupid smirk right off his handsome face.

“I touch myself,” you whispered, the words barely leaving your lips.

He grinned in victory and leaned back in his chair. “That’s all I needed to know. Thank you for your honesty, Y/N. You may go now.”

You stood up in a rush, almost knocking over the chair in the process. You glared at him with the fire of a thousand suns.

“Fuck you.”

Rushing out of the room, your heart almost stopped as you heard his next words.

“Oh darling, trust me, I know how you wish I would.”

God, you fucking hated him.


	3. An Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama happens at dinner, and Langdon's interest in Y/N only grows stronger.

Storming out of Michael’s room, it took everything in you not to go back in there and kick him in the dick or something.

You were absolutely furious. How dare he ask you something so personal? You felt utterly humiliated, and rounded the corner back to your room, hurrying before he called you for something else.

As if he didn’t torture you enough tonight.

Slamming your door behind you, you flopped down on your bed, and screamed into the pillow, a muffled, pitiful sound.

You heard a crash from behind you and shot up from where your face was buried in the pillow.

Turning to find what made the sound, you turned around in confusion as you saw the mirror had fallen off the wall, shattering on the ground.

“What the fuck?” You wondered to yourself, getting up and examining the broken piece of mirror on the ground.

Oh shit, Venable was gonna be pissed at you. How the fuck were you gonna explain this?

As soon as the words crossed your mind, you watched in awe as the broken pieces of the mirror righted themselves from the ground, and in perfect formation, flew to the mirror frame.

The shards formed back together, and before you knew it, you were looking at the fixed mirror, like nothing had even happened.

Alright. You could’ve excused the mirror breaking as someone slamming a door too hard, but what you just witnessed was literally, physically impossible.

It was like the unspoken thoughts in your mind had caused something in you to fix the mirror with your mind.

But that was impossible. Magic didn’t exist.

Didn’t it?

A week later, and you were still thinking of the incident. 

Strange things had happened since then. 

You were masturbating to Langdon once again one night, and when you orgasmed a small fire started in the middle of the room, one that had you quickly grabbing your bedsheet to smother it.

The whole situation was absolutely baffling to you.

You tried to think of something that had changed in you, but nothing made sense.

Then it hit you.

Langdon.

Ever since he had arrived, strange things had started happening. There had to be a connection.

You had half a mind to seek him out, and ask him what he had done to you, but you ultimately decided against it, still embarrassed from your last interaction with him.

One thing was for sure, there was something very, very wrong with that man.

Every time you came in contact with him, or even thought or him your skin broke out in goosebumps, and you got a strange gut feeling about him.

Yet, at the same time, you remained inexplicitly attracted to him.

It was utterly frustrating.

Case in point, tonight.

You had been avoiding Langdon as much as you could, but you still had to join everyone every night for dinner, which included him.

Right now, he was staring you down, blue eyes flickering from the candlelight. You awkwardly shifted your eyes from his, trying your best to focus on the small cube in front of you.

But it was like trying not to look at a hot Medusa. You knew something bad would happen if you did, but the curiosity just overwhelmed you.

Lifting your gaze from your plate, you met his intense stare. He slowly smirked, and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat, feeling yourself beginning to grow wet.

This was absolutely ridiculous how he had this hold on you. You were about to get up and leave dinner early, possibly facing the wrath of Venable or Mead, but before you could, Langdon started speaking.

“Miss Y/N, are you alright? You look a little…. Flushed.”

Motherfucker.

You sipped at your glass of water, defiantly staring him down. “I’m fine, thank you for asking Mr. Langdon.”

He smirked smugly, before leaning back in his chair. “Just wondering, because of what you had mentioned in our interview.”

Oh no. Oh god no. He was going to bring that up? Here?

Everyone turned to you, some in confusion, some in curiosity.

Trying your best to remain composed, you took a deep breath, settling yourself. “No, I’m feeling fine. And that…. Has stopped happening, thankfully.”

He took a deep sip of his wine, smirking knowingly. “Oh, I’m sure.”

You know what? Two could play this game.

You tilted your head in mock concern. “But are you all right, sir? I remember our conversation that first night you arrived, you said some…. Concerning things. Things I wonder if the rest of the Outpost would be interested to hear of.”

Langdon’s face fell at your words, and you smirked in triumph. ‘Now who holds the control, fucker,’ you thought to yourself.

“I don’t know about the rest of the Outpost, but I’d sure be interested to know what he said.” Gallant spoke up, breaking the tension-filled silence.

“None of your concern, Mr. Gallant. None of yours, actually. Unless Miss Y/N would like me to reveal what was discussed in her interview?” Langdon said, turning to you and tilting his head.

You gulped down a biting remark, instead replying, “No. No, that’s quite all right, Mr. Langdon. I’m just about to head to bed. Goodnight, everyone.”

You felt a little frustrated at yourself for backing down so easily, but you’d absolutely die if what was discussed in your interview came out. You imagined the horror on Venable’s face as she listened to Langdon describing how you touched yourself to thoughts of him. Ugh.

Standing up, and about to head to your room, you were interrupted by the harsh clacking of Venable’s cane against the wooden floor.

“Who said you could leave, Y/N?”

You gulped in terror, facing the strict woman. “I’m sorry Ms. Venable, I’m just experiencing an intense migraine. I think I just need to rest early tonight.”

Oh yeah, you had an intense migraine right now. One that was still staring at your intently from across the expensive, mahogany table.

Venable pursed her lips in distaste, “Too bad. You’re staying here until everyone finishes. No exceptions.”

Anger bubbled inside of you, and it took everything in you not to pick up your plate and start whacking Venable. Your hands clenched into fists, and genuine fury began to rise in you, which was surprisingly. You weren’t normally an angry or violent person, but she was testing your limits right now.

Venable suddenly cried out in pain, and you were shocked to see her wineglass had shattered in her hand, the broken pieces lodging in her palm.

Everyone started whispering, shocked, and Mead stood up to help her friend, picking the pieces of glass out, and wrapping the wound.

Everyone but Langdon, who sat completely still, staring at you with wide eyes.

You stared back, both of you shocked at what just happened.

Then you started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a smutfest next chapter ;)


	4. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of unbearable tension between Y/N and Langdon, everything comes to a head after the events of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y’all it’s finally here, I apologize if my writing seems different in this chapter, I wrote about half of it having ugly writer’s block, and then went back and rewrote the parts I didn’t like. A lot of lines in this chapter are taken directly from the Buffy episode it’s based on :)

Breathing hard, and finally reaching your room, you sobbed in terror, slamming the door shut.

Shit, you were definitely being executed after this, if not by Venable, then by Langdon. He for sure knew something, and by the look on his face, you guessed he wasn’t very happy at what he just saw.

You debated on trying to steal an anti-radiation suit and making a run for it, but where the fuck would you go? Langdon even said that you were the last outpost that hadn’t been overrun.

He could’ve been lying, but was that something you were really willing to risk? And besides, who was to say you wouldn’t be eaten by the cannibals after setting one foot outside?

So, this was it then. Your face crumpled in defeat as you accepted your fate. It was all over.

You couldn’t say much good about the last year of living in this hellhole, but you held onto the memories from before the apocalypse. You had a good life, you were loved, and although things weren’t always perfect, you were grateful for the life you had led.

Sending one last prayer for Mallory and the others, you jumped in surprise as the door swung open from behind you, slamming against the wall harshly.

Langdon stood there, fury on his face, twisting his beautiful features into something nasty.

You backed away slowly until your back bumped into your dresser. Langdon followed in hot pursuit, and you yelped as he grabbed your throat roughly.

“How the fuck did you survive?” He snarled, fingers tightening around your throat.

You sobbed, tears streaming down your face as you knew for sure now that this was the end. You closed your eyes, expecting the worst. ‘Goodbye, cruel world,’ you thought to yourself as your consciousness began to fade.

Suddenly the pressure on your throat ceased, and lovely, amazing air filled your lungs once more.

You gasped, coughing and retching, and holding your throat as Langdon looked down at you in confusion.

“Why aren’t you fighting me?”

You continued coughing, answering him, “It’s not like it’d make a difference anyways.”

Langdon cocked his head at you, “So that’s it? You just… give up?”

“My life here is miserable anyways, what do I really have to live for?”

Langdon seemed even more confused now, and asked, “Is this a part of her plan? Did she tell you to act clueless when caught?”

Your head snapped up, “What? Who is ‘she’?”

Langdon snarled, and grabbed you from where you were sunken down on the floor. “Stop lying to me. It will only make your death more painful.”

You pushed him off you, shouting, “Listen motherfucker, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! If you’re going to kill me, just do it already!”

He pulled you forward by your throat once more, and you choked as he began leaving indents onto your skin.

“Such a shame. I was really looking forward to fucking you, too.”

You growled as anger filled you. Suddenly Langdon flew backwards into the wall on the other side of the room.

You stared in shock as he got up, looking at you with what could only be described as pure lust.

“Oh, so that’s how you’re going to be then, huh? Well, go on then sweetheart. Give it your best shot.”

He began walking towards you once more, and you tried, to no avail, to use yours powers again. It seemed like it only came out in moments of pure emotion, or something.

Whimpering a little as he cornered you, you summoned up as much strength as you could, putting your whole weight behind what you were about to do, and slapped him.

Hard.

He reeled back in shock, almost falling over, and you took that opportunity to run past him, trying to reach the door.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair before you could, and you cried out in pain as he began trying to yank you back.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” You screamed, trying to kick behind you blindly at Langdon.

Langdon chuckled and began caressing your neck, almost fondly. “I put everyone into a deep sleep. No one can hear you scream.”

You wondered what the fuck that meant, and one of your legs finally made purchase as you heard Langdon groan in pain, and let go of you, dropping to the floor.

Turning around, you saw that you had managed to kick him in the dick, something you had been wanting to do for weeks.

Smirking in victory, you grabbed the candlestick tray off of your dresser, and brought it up over your head, fully preparing to slam it on Langdon while he was still down.

Before you could, Langdon grabbed at your legs, and you yelled in surprise as you fell down next to him on the floor.

He maneuvered himself on top of you, trying once more to choke you, and this time you started to…. feel something.

Fuck, really?! You were getting aroused when he was trying to KILL you?

You moaned unwittingly, and Langdon stopped choking you as he looked down at you in surprise, which quickly morphed into smugness.

“You like it when I hurt you, darling?”

You used the distraction to push him off of you, running to the other side of the room, looking for a weapon or something. “You haven’t even come close to hurting me.” You spat out, finding a letter opener in one of the drawers.

He followed you, quickly reaching you and grabbing your arm, spinning you around to face him. “Afraid to give me the chance?”

You pushed him hard against the wall and started to gain the momentum needed to stab him deep in the chest with the letter opener.

He raised a hand, and suddenly the letter opener went flying out of your hand, across the room.

You gasped in shock at his revealed powers, and he smirked smugly at your reaction. You peered down quickly to see that apparently, he was very hard. Fresh wetness grew between your thighs, and you whimpered.

“Are you afraid I’m gonna ki- “

You cut him off, the desire and tension in the room becoming too much to handle.

The feeling of his lips against yours was indescribable. It was everything you were dreaming about the past few weeks, everything you secretly yearned for.

He groaned against your mouth, and you took that chance to slip your tongue in his mouth.

You whimpered again as he bit down on your lip, drawing blood.

The room started to shake, and you honestly weren’t sure who caused it with their powers, him or you.

You were fucking angry now, at him, at yourself, at everything and everyone. You briefly hated yourself for giving into him, but decided to say fuck it, and just give into the pleasure, figuring you’d regret it tomorrow.

The adrenaline hit you fully now, and you pushed him hard against the wall as it cracked.

He twisted his hands in your hair, releasing it from the tight bun you had to wear as a grey, and you moaned loudly as he attached his lips to your neck, sucking deep hickeys into your skin.

You maneuvered yourself so that you were straddling him, his hands under your thighs so that you didn’t fall.

Overcome with lust, you unzipped his pants enough to pull out his large cock and guided it to your wet entrance.

Sinking down onto his unnaturally large length, you looked to see him staring at you in pure awe and wonder. You looked back at him with shock at how good he finally felt inside of you and moaned helplessly as you started to ride him.

He took control and turned you so that you were the one with their back against the wall and began thrusting upwards into you.

His cock felt…. amazing, unlike anything you had ever felt before. You were hardly a virgin, but no man you had ever been with before the apocalypse felt as good as he was making you feel right now.

You moaned loudly as his thrusts got rougher and rougher, and he growled against your neck at the feeling of your tight pussy wrapping around his cock.

Losing your grip on the wall, he began to fall backwards, and you held onto him for dear life.

You both grunted as his back hit the floor, the impact only driving his cock deeper into you.

He stared up at you, still in utter awe, and you began to ride him again, closing your eyes in pleasure.

His cock was so big, it hit your g-spot perfectly, and you knew immediately that you weren’t going to last long.

He sensed this, and began driving his hips up into you, whispering in your ear, “Cum for me, Y/N. I want to see you.”

You fisted a hand in your hair, as you threw your head back in utter ecstasy. “LANGDON!” You screamed, coming hard.

The feeling of your tight walls clenching around him had him gasping and he grabbed your waist, driving you down onto him harder.

You moaned as he came inside of you, groaning loudly. You gasped as you looked at him when he came, swearing his eyes turned black for a split second.

You both stared at each other for a while, before he said, “Michael.”

“Huh?”

“Michael. That’s my name.”

It had been hours of you fucking each other now, and Michael had mentioned that he wanted to fuck you in your ass.

You screamed out in pleasure as Michael pounded into you from behind, wondering how the hell you got here.

Honestly, you didn’t even care at this point, letting your animal instincts guide you into unashamed pleasure.

“Fuck sweetheart, your ass is even tighter than your pussy.”

You moaned wildly, nails scrabbling for purchase on the wooden floor, as Michael continued thrusting roughly into you from behind.

His hands roughly gripped your hips, and you breathed heavily as his thrusts got sloppier, clearly on the verge of coming again.

He grunted, and whispered in your ear, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it,” you whimpered. “Cum in my ass, PLEASE.”

He groaned loudly and finished inside of you.

The feeling of his warm cum inside of you drove you absolutely feral, and you grabbed onto him from behind, splitting yourself on his cock, and guiding his fingers to your clit.

Rubbing your clit so fast that it hurt, you came with a hoarse scream of his name, and slumped onto the floor, feeling him pull you back up.

“Oh no, pet, we aren’t done just yet. By morning, you’ll know who you belong to.” He chuckled, flipping you on your back.

Your clothing was somewhere on the floor beside you, torn off after the first fuck. Michael was completely naked as well, his expensive clothing in tatters somewhere on the broken bed frame.

Both of you were covered in mixtures of each other’s blood, salivia, and cum, and for you, the latter slowly seeping out of your cunt and ass.

Michael moved down so his face rested in front of your cunt, and you groaned as he took that first swipe of your pussy.

He gripped your thigh, encouraging you to sling it over his shoulder, and you complied, feeling yourself completely spread open for him.

Your cheeks burned in shame at being so exposed, but at this point you were too far gone for any semblance of self-respect.

He savagely began to eat your pussy, tongue slipping inside of you, and you moaned loudly, hoping that what Michael said earlier about putting everyone in a deep sleep was true. Although you supposed if he had been lying Venable would’ve rushed in here sooner, as you two had been at it for hours now, and you certainly weren’t quiet about it.

Michael ate your cunt like it was his last meal or something, hungrily laving his talented tongue over your clit in a back and forth motion.

Everything hurt, and you were tired as fuck, but you weren’t going to stop fucking each other until you passed out at this point, haven’t having this much fun in ages, or ever, for that matter. He was the best fuck you’d ever had, and he clearly enjoyed your pussy too.

“Michael, I’m gonna-“You were cut off as he slipped his tongue back inside of you, licking the inside of your trembling walls.

“Go on, Y/N. Let go for me.”

You came with a keening cry, riding his face furiously. He drank all of your cum down, and even licked his lips afterwards, swiping his fingers through your folds, and feeding them to you.

You sucked his fingers vigorously, and he smirked, pulling his fingers out of your mouth once he was satisfied.

You saw that him eating you out made him hard again, (Honestly you were surprised at his almost nonexistent refractory period, but he clearly wasn’t human, so you didn’t know why you were still shocked at this point), and you shifted so that he was now on his back and your face rested over his huge length.

“Suck my cock, Y/N. I know how badly you’ve been wanting to for weeks.”

You blushed at this, and started kitten licking at his swollen tip. He groaned and fisted a hand in your hair, shoving you down all the way.

You gagged and choked, and he smirked, face-fucking you hard.

“Mmm,” you moaned around his cock in your mouth, and he grunted out in arousal at the pleasurable vibrations you were making.

“That’s my good girl.”

You whined, and grabbed his hand, guiding it to your entrance, still sucking vigorously.

He chuckled as he began rubbing at your clit again, saying, “Wet again, already? You’re a feisty little one, Y/N. And just from sucking me off, you’re such a filthy little slut for me, aren’t you?”

You bobbed your head up and down on his cock, and he moaned, fisting his hand in your hair tighter. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

He began rubbing you at lightning speed, and you groaned around his huge cock in your mouth. Fucking your face harder, he came, and you swallowed it all down without hesitation, coming shortly after, and pulling off his cock with a high-pitched whine.

You looked down to see that he was already hard AGAIN, and he lifted you up on wobbly legs so that your face was pressed against the wall.

He wrapped an arm around your waist as he guided his hard cock to your gushing entrance and pushed in.

You screamed out in pleasure, at this point his cock felt like it was a part of you now, you two had been fucking for so long.

He started shoving into you roughly, and bit down on your shoulder savagely, drawing blood.

You screamed even louder, lost in the utter pain and pleasure, and swore nothing would ever feel as amazing as this ever again. You didn’t even care what happened to you, if he was still gonna kill you afterwards, as long as you kept being fucked like this by him, he could do anything to you, and you would let him.

You came first, probably your 12th of the night, and you were surprised you even still had the ability to at this point.

“Michael, Michael please cum inside me again, I need it!”

He chuckled at finally having you at his mercy like this, and grunted in your ear, “You’re a greedy little whore, huh? Alright, love, you can have it.”

After a couple more rough, stabbing thrusts, he came inside you with a sigh.

You turned in his arms to kiss him roughly, nails scraping down his back, drawing streaks of blood across his beautiful porcelain skin.

He growled against your mouth, and placed a firm hand against your neck, squeezing just hard enough for you to still breathe, but enough so you knew who you belonged to.

Releasing you from his tight grip, you gave him one last kiss, before stepping back dizzily.

He sensed you were about to pass out, and gathered you up in his arms, kneeling on the ground.

Stroking your hand lovingly, he whispered in your ear, “Go to sleep, Y/N.”

You obliged, and felt your consciousness slip away gradually, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around you.

If this was hell, you thought, you could stay here forever as long as it was with him.

Opening your eyes, you groaned, feeling like hell.

Your neck was splattered with purple and yellow splotches, and you were covered with streaks of red and white. But most of all, everything was sore. Your pussy, your ass, your jaw….

You sat up, turning to see Langdon splayed on the ground, sleeping peacefully, and you gasped as what you had done last night came back to you all at once.

Your gasp woke Michael up, and you turned quickly to snatch the bedsheets off the broken bed frame, covering yourself.

He smirked smugly at you, and you shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“Wh-when did the bed break?”

Michael chuckled, looking around the absolutely destroyed room in wonder, answering you, “Think it was after the first time.”

You nodded in a daze, rubbing at the scratches on your arms, “Oh,”

A look of realization washed over your face, as you were hit with what you had done, and what the consequences of that might be, and you groaned in embarrassment.

“Oh my god.”


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N deals with the consequences of giving into her desires the night prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue once again taken from Buffy, this time from the episode, "Wrecked."

As you dug through your dresser drawer, trying to find some clothes, bedsheet still wrapped around your body, you cringed at your situation.

You couldn’t believe you had actually slept with Langdon, err- Michael.

You had been doing so well rejecting him too, keeping your desires only to yourself. But you couldn’t deny that last night had been explosive, not just the sex, also the fighting and dinner. Langdon was truly your equal in every way, constantly challenging you.

Finally finding a spare grey dress, you quickly pulled it over your head, dropping the sheet, and pulling it down your body.

“Panties, where are my….” You trailed off, seeing Michael smirking at you smugly, still naked and lying on the floor.

“Looking for these?” He asked grinning, holding up your underwear in his hand like it was a prize.

Your face flushed, feeling embarrassed and furious at the same time, “Give it back. Now.”

“Mmm, and why would I do that, when they smell so sweet?” He asked, bringing the underwear to his nose, and taking a deep exhale.

“You’re disgusting,” You spat, although your vagina was apparently feeling the exact opposite at his actions.

Jesus, really? You had to have at least 10 orgasms last night, and yet you were still getting wet for him? What would it take to get him out of your system?

Upon thinking those words, Michael’s smile grew impossibly smugger, and you sidestepped him to reach for your underwear drawer.

“You know what, forget it, you can keep them. God knows I’m done with you after last night.”

You gasped as you were suddenly pulled down onto his naked lap, wrists gripped tightly in his hands.

“Don’t say that.”

“What?” You snorted. “You thought after last night I’d just be your submissive little sex slave forever in this hell? Yeah, not happening buddy.”

You gasped suddenly as he reached under your dress, cupping your bare cunt, and examining the wetness on his fingers, smirking.

“You say that, but your pussy says something completely different.”

He began kissing you heatedly, and you whimpered, feeling yourself melt into him.

“No,” you whimpered, feeling his tongue slip into your mouth. “I-I can’t.”

“Please,” He breathed against your lips. “I need you.”

The confession made whatever resolve you had left die in a shriveled ball, as you completely gave yourself over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He shifted so that you were lying on your back on the ground, with him looming over you, still kissing you heatedly.

You felt him hard as a rock grinding against you, the only barrier to your pussy being your thin grey dress.

You gasp and whined, as he looked down at you smugly.

“I knew it. The only thing better than killing a witch is fucki- “

“WHAT!” You shouted.

You pushed him off of you, wiping your mouth, suddenly disgusted with yourself once more.

“Seriously, that’s what this was about? Fucking a witch?”

“No,” He breathed getting up, and standing in front of you, still completely naked.

“Not fucking a witch. Fucking you.”

You breathed out shakily, licking your lips at his close proximity.

“Well too bad. Because it is never happening again.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, sure you tell yourself that. You’ll be back in 2 days knocking at my door in the middle of the night, on your knees, begging to suck my cock. Can I keep these?” He asked, still holding your panties up like a trophy.

You slapped him.

Hard.

Snatching your panties out of his hand, and quickly putting them on, you stormed out of your room, desperate to leave before you did something stupid, like fucking him again.

It was only after leaving that you realized you forgot to put on a bra and shoes.

Fuck.

Once again, you were back to your old habits before fucking Michael, like avoiding him much as possible, refusing to meet his lustful stare at dinner, and most importantly, masturbating to him.

You didn’t understand it, your greatest fantasies were achieved, you were sure after fucking him that your lust for him would die down, but it was in fact, the opposite.

Your lust for him grew even stronger, and you found yourself constantly craving his touch, and that big cock of his fucking you hard.

Fingers weren’t enough, you needed him. And you hated it.

It was 2 weeks without Michael’s touch now, and you were getting desperate.

You considered fucking one of the other guys at the Outpost, but there weren’t many options, and the concept was inconceivable to you.

It was like once you got a taste of Michael, suddenly no one else was doing it for you anymore. He was the only thing you craved anymore, the need running deep in your blood, burning you.

It was nighttime now, everyone having gone off to bed after dinner, as always.

And as always, Michael had been staring you down the whole dinner, with you avoiding his gaze constantly.

You were starting to suspect he could read your thoughts, as whenever you thought something particularly dirty, he started to smirk in that smug, ‘I want to punch him so badly right now,’ face.

Nighttime was definitely the worst time of the day.

During the day, you could keep busy and try to think of other things, or distract yourself by talking to Mallory or Gallant, but at night you weren’t fooling anyone.

Picking up one of the rare books at the Outpost, you flipped through the pages, trying to concentrate on the story, something about monsters and princesses.

You gritted your teeth in frustrations as your thoughts kept straying back to Michael, and suddenly a loud noise startled you from behind.

You turned to see a large crack had appeared in the wall, and you groaned as you realized you did it with your powers.

After your fuckfest, Michael had been kind enough to fix the room for you, and you suspected it was partly because he didn’t want Venable nagging at him about it.

Now you were going to need to ask him to fix it again, as you had no idea how to.

You had to admit, a small part of you, that you wanted to kill desperately, perked up in excitement at knocking on Michael’s door at this time at night.

Your vagina, apparently, was also very on board with the idea.

“Oh, shut up,” you mumbled to no one in particular, and set down your book on the end table by your bed.

Taking a deep breath, you wondered if you should change back in your grey dress, already having changed into your thin, white nightgown.

You decided against the idea, refusing to make any effort for him, and quietly creaked open your door, checking the hallways to make sure Venable or Mead were still up and patrolling around.

Deciding the coast was clear, you quietly padded down the hallway, and up the stairs to the master suite of the Outpost.

Of course, the fucker got the best and farthest room away in the place, because why wouldn’t he?

Eventually reaching the front of Michael’s door, you caught your breath, and hesitated before knocking on the wood, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu hit you head on.

You took the plunge and knocked loudly, once.

It literally took about 2 seconds for the door to open, and you vaguely wondered if Michael had just been waiting by the door for you or something, it was THAT fast.

He smirked upon seeing you, palming his crotch through his black pants.

“I knew you’d give in eventually.”

You swallowed hard, looking down at his now erect cock, and shakily said, “Um, actually, I need your help with something. I was reading, and I, uh, broke the wall again.”

He huffed out a laugh, dropping his hand. “Of course, you did. I need to start teaching you how to fix the things you destroy.”

Moving past you, he started the descent down to your room, and you trailed behind him, vaguely feeling like a lost puppy.

Finally reaching your room, he inspected the crack in the wall.

“What were you thinking about when you made this mess?”

You gulped nervously, feeling your heartbeat quicken in your chest.

“Nothing. Just about our shitty dinner.”

He chuckled a bit, waving a hand over the crack to fix it. You blinked, and suddenly the wall was mended.

“Now see, my dear Y/N, I believe you’re lying to me. Your powers are clearly brought on by periods of extreme emotions. So, I’ll ask again, what were you thinking about?”

He stepped closer to you, his tall height causing him to look down at you.

You raised your eyes from where they were settled on the floor and brought them up to stare at his beautiful icy ones, staring at you like he was the snake about to gobble the mouse down.

He raised a hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, and you swallowed hard, whispering out a barely audible, “You.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” He mumbled before diving in for a deep kiss.

You moaned at the feeling of his lips against your own, craving the feeling after so long of abstinence.

He guided you over to your bed, laying you down, and standing over your prone form.

Running a hand down your body, covered in thin white cotton, he shuddered.

“You look so fucking sexy like this. All pure and virginal. But we both know you’re the furthest thing from that, don’t we, Y/N?”

You gasped as he started rubbing your very hard nipples through the cotton.

Throwing your head back, you whimpered out, “More.”

Michael kneeled down so that his face was now between your thighs, legs thrown over his broad shoulders.

“Mmm,” He grunted, sniffing your clothed pussy like some sort of wild animal.

“You always smell so fucking good,” And with that, he tore your underwear straight off your body, and threw it over his shoulder like it was a barrier keeping him from his dinner.

You squealed as he dove face first into your moist cunt, quickly morphing into a deep moan.

Gripping onto his long, blond hair in a tight vice, your mouth hung open as he spread you wide, and licked a long stripe up your cunt, latching onto your clit and sucking hard.

You started rutting against his face desperately, and he chuckled.

“Y/N tell me. Tell me how much you’ve wanted this.”

You whimpered, as he continued his brutal assault on your pussy, slightly nipping at your clit with his teeth.

“Ugh-I’ve wanted this so-FUCK! I’ve wanted this so badly. I try to stay away from you, but I can’t anymore. I need your cock, I need you. Need you to fuck me.”

He smirked up at you from between your thighs, blue eyes shining with amusement, “Pathetic.” He sneered at you, continuing to lick at your cunt.

You gripped behind you for a pillow as you felt your orgasm approaching rapidly.

“Michael, fuck, I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum like the needy, desperate whore, I know you are.”

His words caused the dam inside you to break, and you came harder than you ever had before.

It was only when you leaned up on your elbows that you noticed you had squirted right onto his face.

He wiped your cum off his face, peering at it with a fascinated expression.

You whimpered, looking away, embarrassed, “That’s never happened before.”

He smirked smugly, before leaning over you, giving a deep kiss.

“I’m honored.”


	6. His True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael reveals his true nature to you, and your reaction surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning scene inspired by Buffy's, "Dead Things."

It had been about a month since you had decided to fuck it, and be with Michael, and time had gone by quick.

What was once a sad, meaningless existence for you had quickly turned into something different.

Michael occupied your days and nights, and being around him was intoxicating, and fun. You were never bored, and your life before him was a stark contrast to what it was now.

Anytime you and he were in the same room, it wasn’t long before his cock was somewhere inside you, whether it was buried deep in your cunt, ass, or mouth.

It was funny, you thought. You had gone from being utterly sexless and abstinent to a horny teenager again in a matter of weeks.

You had stopped feeling ashamed for wanting him a while ago, and completely surrendered yourself to him now.

Right at this moment you were both strewn underneath the rough, scratchy rug in your room, completely fucked out, and in a state of giddy bliss.

You giggled as he leaned over to give you a deep kiss.

“What?”

You blushed, looking down. “Nothing. Nothing, I just…. I really have a lot of fun with you.”

He smirked and kissed you deeper. “Oh, I bet you do.”

You rubbed at the rug burn on your elbows, wincing at the slight sting.

Michael noticed, and said, “Uh, sorry about that. I may have gotten a bit too rough.”

“Don’t be sorry, I liked it.” You rasped out.

The two of you sat in silence, before Michael’s words really sunk in your brain.

“Wait…. Did you just…Apologize to me?”

“No.”

“You did!” You said, smacking his arm.

“Well… I feel bad sometimes for being so crass with you.”

You sat there like a fish, with your mouth dangling open. Michael Langdon was actually apologizing to you? You were waiting for pigs to start flying at this point.

“Wow, I…. don’t know what to say. Thanks, I guess.” You said, awkwardly rubbing your handcuff-sore wrists.

You were shocked he actually seemed to care about your well-being. During sex, he was always so rough (which you loved!), and crass, and cruel.

You recalled last night when he had made you cockwarm him for 3 hours straight while checking his emails. You had to ice your jaw after that, and as you had left the room, he had cruelly remarked, “I’d advise you to wipe your mouth before you leave, lest anyone suspect what a cock-starved whore you are for me.”

You gave him an indignant look, before wiping his cum still at the corner of your mouth off and storming out.

You couldn’t deny that you loved his sadistic, dominant side, but the real treats were when he treated you like this.

Soft and caring, and apologetic to you after sex. You recalled about 2 days ago when you had fallen asleep in his bed after an all-night session of mind-blowing sex, and had woken up snuggled onto his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around you.

Looking up at him, the innocent look on his face as he slept warmed your heart, and you couldn’t deny that you had the urge to never leave his arms (or his bed for that matter) again.

But deep down you knew that he was a cruel, callous man who probably didn’t care about you at all and would soon tire of you now that the game was off.

It was later that night, and you were snuggled up in his arms in bed, sweaty and blissful, when he shocked you with his next words.

“Would you like me to teach you how to control your powers?”

You looked up at him in surprise. You had honestly forgotten about your powers, as it only tended to jump out when you were really angry, aroused, happy, or any other emotion.

Sure, things broke and fell off the wall when you were having sex with Michael sometimes, but you figured that was just him, not you.

Speaking of….

“I mean yes, but-what are you exactly? You never told me. Are you a witch, like me?”

He chuckled, sounding amused, and kissed the top of your head fondly. “No.”

You sat up; curiosity peaked now. “Tell me.”

He sighed, looking at you with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t want to scare you, darling.”

“Why would you scare me?” You asked, surprised at his response.

He sighed once more, before looking at you deep in your eyes. 

“I think it’d be easier to show you.”

Before you could question him on what he meant, his face rapidly changed becoming pale and cracked, and eyes turning a deep black.

You clapped a hand over your mouth, shocked, and he quickly turned back, looking at you, worried.

“Are you scared?”

You shook your head no. You weren’t scared, a little surprised maybe, but no, not scared.

“Can I see again?”

He hesitantly nodded yes and changed his face again.

You cocked your head, looking at him fully. Hesitantly, you brought your hands up to his face, fingertips lightly stroking his skin.

He sighed in pleasure, and you drew back. You were suddenly very aroused looking at his face, and you grabbed his hand, bringing it down between your folds.

His eyes opened in shock, and his face went back to normal.

“Are You-Is this…. Getting you off?”

You nodded slowly, and whispered, “Please let me see it.”

His face changed back into demon form, and he grinned wickedly at you.

“Look at you…. Getting wet for a monster like me? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

You whined, needy, despite having just been dicked down by him less than 5 minutes earlier, and eased yourself on your back on your back, legs spread, and inviting him in.

He slowly crept between your thighs and lowered his still demonic face inches away from your now dripping cunt.

“You like this, hm? My true face devouring you whole?”

You groaned as he licked a strike up your bare pussy, latching onto your clit and sucking deep.

Those black eyes stayed trained on yours as he destroyed you, licking you hungrily, and truly devouring you as he had described earlier.

It wasn’t long before you came on his tongue, very spent suddenly.

Still demon-faced, he kissed you, your juices still on his lips, as he whispered, “Go to sleep, love. I’ll watch over you.”

You complied happily, and nuzzled into him, feeling him press a kiss on the top of your head as his face shifted back to normal.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of this series. (Thanks for all the kudos and comments y’all <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the final chapter of this series. Y’all…. I’m sorry for this ending, tbh I didn’t really know how else to end it lol. Pls don’t hate me <3

You were supposed to be sleeping peacefully in Michael’s arms.

Instead you were on your knees, hunched over your toilet, clutching the sides tightly.

Throwing up the last of your measly dinner, you flushed the toilet, and wiped your mouth, flinching at the acrid taste of your vomit.

You quickly grabbed your toothbrush and cleaned your mouth until your gums bled. The taste was still sorta there, but at least it was better.

This had to be the 4th time you’d woken up vomiting.

At first, you’d tried to brush it off as food poisoning (even though that was literally impossible) or a stomach flu (even more unlikely), but if you didn’t know before, you were sure of it now.

You were pregnant.

You should’ve seen it coming, for god sake’s, he’d literally cum in you hundreds of times by now. And there wasn’t much in the way of protection in the Outpost, anyways.

But you were still somehow shocked. You weren’t exactly sure you were ready to be a mother; you were pretty young for that.

And what kind of cruel fuck raises a kid in this sorry state of the world, anyhow?

At the same time, you had always dreamed of starting a family with the right person, and deep down you had to admit to yourself you were falling in love with the man in question.

You knew you had to tell Michael, but you were dreading it.

What would his reaction even be?

Would he be happy? Angry? Terrified?

Somehow, you were feeling all 3 emotions at the moment.

It was sometime after dinner, and you were helping to clean up with Mallory, despite Michael’s protests that you didn’t have to anymore.

You stopped polishing one of the fine china plates, and looked over at Mallory, your hesitance having you open and close your mouth numerous times.

Finally, you decided to breach the topic hesitantly, tapping your friend on the shoulder to get her attention.

“Hey, Mall?”

“Yes?” She asked, kind as ever.

“I..um, I have to tell you something.”

She looked at you expectantly for a couple of seconds before you came out with it.

“I’m…I’m pregnant.” You said.

Her eyes widened imperceptibly, and you breathed a sigh of relief at finally telling someone.

“Jesus, Y/N…. Are you serious?”

You nodded, feeling tears well in your eyes, and her face softened, arms wrapping around you in a tight embrace.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out together, okay? You just can’t tell anyone. Seriously, they’ll kill you for this.”

“So, you do know the rules.”

Both of you whirled around to see Venable standing quietly by one of the stone columns.

You gulped down your terror, and said, “Venable, I- “

“Shut up. You knew the rules. You know what I have to do now.”

Mallory started crying, and you stood absolutely mute, still in shock at the situation as Venable dragged you away, a harsh grip on your arm.

You heard Mallory screaming for you from behind, but nothing registered. Venable took you to a room at the far end of the hallway, pushing you hard onto the ground, and deadbolting the door.

And as you sat there on the floor, you finally allowed yourself to cry.

At this point, you didn’t know how long you had been in there for.

You were absolutely parched and starving and were starting to drive yourself crazy counting the number of bricks in the small room.

You briefly wondered if Venable and Mead were going to just let you starve to death in here.

Rationally, you knew they were probably just discussing what to do with you, but at this point your thoughts were far from hopeful.

Michael kept making an appearance in your daydreams, and you wanted to cry, wondering what was going on with him now at this very moment.

Was he fighting against Venable to release you?

Was he helping her think of ways to get rid of you?

Did he even know you were pregnant?

There were no answers to the questions plaguing your mind, and so you fell into a deep sleep to pass the time, dried tear tracks covering your face.

Finally, the door opened. You weren’t even sure how long it had been since you were first thrown in there, but you didn’t care.

Looking up at your savior, you stomach dropped as you realized who it was.

Venable.

“Get up.” She said, yanking you to your feet, and shoving you out the door.

“Where are we going?” You asked, nervously trying to look back at her as she led you out of your prison. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Venable snapped, leading you to the front doors of the Outpost.

She grabbed an anti-radiation suit, about to shove you outside, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

That voice. You would know it anywhere at this point.

“Miss Venable, I didn’t authorize this.”

Venable sneered at Michael and dropped the suit on the ground. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with me poisoning everyone earlier. What makes this one so special?”

Michael shook his head as Mead appeared beside him, moving to stand beside Venable.

“Because I said so.”

Venable huffed a dry-sounding laugh as she stepped closer to him. “That’s not good enough. I don’t give a shit what you say, or where you say you’re from. I’m in charge here. And I say she dies.”

Mead pointed her gun at Michael, and you felt a pang of fear, closing your eyes in acceptance. This was it. Your only shot at being saved was about to die too.

A bang sounded, and you reluctantly opened your eyes.

Venable was on the ground, a bullet firmly embedded in her forehead, and blood all around her.

You looked up in shock to see Mead stand beside Michael, putting the gun back in her pocket.

Michael smirked at your reaction, and you laughed in relief as you ran into his arms.

He stiffened at the contact, clearly surprised by your affection, before returning the hug, breathing you in.

“I’m pregnant.” You blurted out, still relieved that you were safe.

Michael smiled, and replied, “I know.”

You looked up at him, confused, as he stroked your face with his fingertips adoringly.

“What? How?”

“I’ve known from the moment she sprouted in your womb. Did you forget I have powers?” He laughed teasingly.

Oh. Yeah.

You smiled back at him, and whispered, “It’s a girl?”

He nodded, and you kissed him deeply, whispering softly, “I love you.”

He looked surprised, and you took that chance to look over at Mead who was awkwardly staring down at the ground.

“Thank you for saving my life.” You said to her.

“It wasn’t for you. It was for him.”

You nodded, just happy to be alive, as Michael scooped you up in his arms, and started walking away from Venable’s body, leaving it to Mead to clean up.

“Where are we going?” You asked, laughing.

“I’m taking you to the Sanctuary with me. There’s nothing left for us here anymore.”

You nodded, burrowing your face in his chest, and breathing in deep, closing your eyes in bliss.

For the first time in a while, you felt completely safe and content.

Packing up the few valuables and clothes you’d like to keep (Michael promised he’d lavish you in gifts, anything you wanted, as soon as you both made it to the Sanctuary), you held Michael’s hand as you were prepared to put on your anti-radiation suit, and join him in the horse-drawn carriage feeling vaguely like a Disney princess.

You were still somewhat in grief over Gallant, and Mallory, as Michael explained to you while you had been in your little prison, Venable had poisoned everyone with snake-venom apples one night at dinner.

The bodies were still strewn on the floor, Mead having yet to dispose of them all, opting to stay behind to clean up while you and Michael set things up at the Sanctuary.

You stopped when you saw Mallory’s body, looking up at Michael before releasing his hand, and walking over to where she was laid on the ground.

You looked down at her sadly, tears welling up in your eyes, as you paid a small tribute to the one friend who had kept you sane this past year in this hellhole.

Kissing her forehead gently, you hugged her limp body one last time, before whispering, “Goodbye, Mallory. I’ll never forget you.”

You got up off your knees, prepared to walk out those doors with Michael and never look back, when suddenly it burst open, and 3 women you had never seen before, wearing all black stormed in, looking ready to fight.

The young blonde one smirked at you, and you returned her smile in confusion.

You looked over at Michael, who looked absolutely shocked at the appearance of the women, growling, “How the hell are you still alive?”

The leader, it seemed, blonde and beautiful, set her steely gaze on Michael and asked one last question before all hell broke loose.

“Where are our sisters?”


End file.
